


Lay my body down

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, Demon attack but instead of Jocelyn someone else dies, Funeral, M for cussing, M/M, Simon is Dead, That’s what happens when you listen to Rag’n’Bone Man, Why have I done it, for real, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Demon attack at the Institute but instead of Jocelyn, Simon is the one who died.





	Lay my body down

It was the worst demon attack institute had ever seen, killing many Shadowhunters in it’s path, but there was one death that shook the building to the ground.   
Simon Lewis, the newbie vampire was killed by Alec’s hand. 

When Jace finally managed to kill the demon he looked at his parabatai with hate mixed with enormous pain.   
“I’m sorry...” Alec cried when he saw tears running down Jace’s cheeks.  
“That wasn’t you.” Clary whispered to him trying to calm the other down although she was also broken. “It’s not your fault Alec.”  
She looked at Jace, crying, looking for comfort, for any confirmation to make Alec feel better but it didn’t come.   
“You killed him.” Jace whispered instead, looking straight into his brothers eyes. “YOU KILLED HIM!” He repeated but this time it was more like scream for help.   
“Jace stop it!” Clary stood up and appeared in front of the blond hunter. “You know it’s not true. I’m just as broken as you-“   
“I LOVED HIM!” Jace cut her off. “I LOVED HIM FOR FUCK’S SAKE AND NOW HE’S GONE BECAUSE I WAST FAST ENOUGH! SO DON’T GIVE ME THE ‘I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL’ SHIT BECAUSE YOU DON’T!” Even though he knew Clary was right he couldn’t stop the thought of blaming anyone for his boyfriend’s death.   
He knew the redhead had a right to shout or punch him right now but she didn’t. Instead she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly before she bursted into tears. He just clenched his teeth before he hugged her back.

Even though Simon wasn’t a Shadowhunter the funeral was carried in the Institute. When Jace got there everyone looked at him when he walked through the room to take a place next to Clary in the middle. He tried to do everything not to look at the covered body laying not so far from them but he failed. His throat clenched and he couldn’t breath as his eyes stopped at the place were Simon’s head was. It felt so surreal for him that he didn’t even listen when the funeral began and only Clary’s voice brought him back to the reality he hated that much.   
“Simon..” she started but her throat clenched not letting her finish as she bursted into tears again.  
“Simon Lewis.” Jace finished for her swallowing the pain. 

It felt like the world was burning and all he could do was to watch.


End file.
